Beacon
by Varify My Soul
Summary: We fight our inner most urges. We reject our darkest secrets. And we hide our greatest desires. You can't hide any longer.


A/N: All Reviews welcome thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy

Justin was a strong wizard now, and his power matching his maturity. Though it made him erratic, he daydreamed more fantasized every night. He gazed across the lair at his younger sister. His transfirguration textbook propped open on his knee. For the last hour he had been taking a break from his non-magic studies to switch to his magical work. But for forty of those sixty minutes he hadn't been looking at his the book at all. He couldn't stop himself sometimes, rather it was hugging her a little too long, going out of his way to fix all of her mistakes, the truth was always in the fore front of his mind, he craved her. From her scent to her touch, the way her skin felt against him. Every annoying remark or prank all accumulated into what made her so uniquely different to him, usually he would try to put her out of his mind, and usually he would succeed. A smart funny guy like Justin always had distractions. Rather it would be studying or his friends, and especially hanging out with Juliet. She was his only reprieve some times; Justin energy though could easily be redirected to his sister. So his plan was to keep busy right until he'd leave and go off to college.

But there was no Juliet anymore; his high school career had come to an end. His friends had gone off for the summer and he was here now looking over old notes, becoming less distracted and more focused.

Alex Russo wasn't dumb, dense and lazy absolutely but never dumb. It was like static electricity every time she came close to him, she could feel this pull, this desire. In a rare moment she became curious enough to research this magnetic grip, it was called a Beacon.

A strong wizard can use the power of universal attraction in an amplified multitude; ones energy is pushed into the environment and guides events into preferred situations. Most often the ability is unknown to the manipulator, and the target of interest. Often referred to as good luck or—

At first Alex couldn't possibly think what her brother's energy could be after her for, but the feeling of it felt…like want. Like wanting the last candy bar or the first cupcake. It gave her that feeling too. She had put the thought out of her mind but every time she was around him this pulse between them became tangible. Instead of wanting to get away from it, Alex liked the sensation. It was calming and caressing, she wanted to sit by him more, hang out, and talk. It gave her something back that Alex had yet to understand she was missing. She found courage and strength being with him.

Toward the end of the summer the assistance of the Russo wizards was needed again. A portal jumper was unleashed into the mortal world. They went together to track the creature down; its first appearance was Austin Texas. They found a cheap hotel and settled in for the night. They could start searching tomorrow. Justin's Beacon was dim for most of the day they had traveled, but that night it grew intense again. In the bed they shared they faced away from each other and fell asleep quickly. Had Alex read a paragraph lower she would have realized the danger they both were in.

When the energy of the Beacon is directed towards another human individual the recipient of the emotion desired is intensified. The effects alter the subconscious structure of the mind. When vulnerable the subconscious will over power the will of the body if in close proximity of the originator.

The magic growing between them encircled their being. He thought he has dreaming, she thought she was imagining things. But their bodies knew the delicious truth. Justin cupped Alex's face in his hands turning her face to him kissing her as sensually as he could muster. She gave into the kiss pushing her humble chest into his pulling off his shirt, as her hands became free again they roamed his muscular body, abs, ribs, pecks, and biceps. His hands already removing her underwear, they pulled her on top of him, biting into her neck. Alex took off her own shirt She needed to be closer to him. The lies she had forced her self to believe faded. Her passion for her brother was breaking down all rationale. The lustful looks Justin gave her; she could feel his eyes even now burning the image of her body into his mind. Justin grew longer, thicker, hard, than she had ever seen.

"I'm scared big brother." The words slipped out, Justin's eyes like her own were glazed painted in a magic tint he couldn't lie. This miasma told them it wasn't real. So as Justin spoke he did so from the deepest corners of his heart.

"It's ok Alex, I'll never hurt you." He leaned in close to her ear whispering "Let me inside of you." His breath came out husky, he was begging and commanding all at the same time. "I need to be with you" He finished as another jolted of power coursed through their veins.

"I love you Justin, I always have." She spread herself over him, her excitement dripping out to meet his anticipation and they linked together. Alex let out a rush of air, as the magic broke away taking her pain and leaving only ecstasy. They were without the Beacon to shield them, the illusion melted. And Justin Russo stared into the eyes of his younger sister Alex, their bodies still one.

Justin felt as though he had too much salvia in his mouth to talk yet still his mouth was dry. Alex remained in shock. This couldn't be happening. They both froze looking for some remnants of the lies they once told. All that was left was their truth.

"I do love you Alex, like **this** …_with me_." She swallowed hard leaning forward she kissed him deeply. She wrapped her arm around him holding him tighter then she ever had before. They stayed close as he began to move her hips on top of himself, rhythmically, softly, slowly rocking into her from underneath his hand placed at the small of her back bringing her down to cause every thrust to reach further, deeper. Her moan came out wistfully, every one of them blessed him, every one drove him to move faster. Feeling her inner walls clutch, squeeze and pulse around him. He bit his lip trying to control himself. Alex came first, he kissed her again never slowing down bringing her closer to her second, and finally released himself his orgasm was welcomed into the pit of her womb. Collapsing on top of him she heavily breathed out her happiness.

"This can't be ok." She lay wrapped around him, worries settling in, for a few seconds silence ruled over them.

"I'll make it ok," he smiled. "Just like we always do." Kissing her again this time on her forehead. "I'm going to be with you Alex. No matter what."


End file.
